For the Weak-Hearted
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: Rebecca Cotswolds was an odd girl of seventeen with a weak heart and a defining scar under her shoulder-blade. She was boring by nature. There weren't many things that were interesting about that girl. But, she had a talent I had never seen before. She could amaze me. TweekxRebecca. One-Shot.


**Rebecca and Tweek are so sweet together. To tell you the truth, its runner-up for my OTP. I wish there was more of it... Or any of it for that matter. ._.****  
**

* * *

Some moments we wish we could have done something differently. Like, we could go back in time and change what the outcome was. That was just depressing to think about. What happened, happened for a reason.

Rebecca Cotswolds was an odd girl of seventeen with a weak heart and a defining scar under her shoulder-blade.

"...A-n-o-m-a-l-o-u-s."

She was boring by nature. There weren't many things that were interesting about the girl. Everything about her spoke homely. Rebecca's hobbies included reading textbooks and writing essays but that never bothered me, she wasn't any pressure. I think that was her charm though. That's what drew me to her. But…

She had this talent I've never seen before, she could amaze me.

"...F-l-a-b-b-e-r-g-a-s-t."

She would leave my mouth gaping.

Her talent was spelling and she had a knack for it. Rebecca could spell anything at the drop of a hat. When we would sit in the silence of my room, she would spell out something into her hands before she spoke it.

The way she would spell out my name and give me that smile... It was enough to make someone swoon. It was a tic. A cute one at that.

"...C-u-r-i-o-u-s-i-t-y."

She's easy on the eyes too. Coffee stained hair that was frizzy with wild bright green eyes that were always so warm and inviting. Rebecca always wore the same thing just in a different color. Button up blouses, sweaters and those long flowing skirts.

I was always was curious about her legs. She always hid her figure. I wondered what her legs even looked like or if she even had them. Rebecca was just hips and shoes to me.

"...D-i-s-c-o-v-e-r."

On those weekends, she would snuggle into my side and read her anatomy books. She always had a stack of different books to read at my house. I would jitter and twitch with the occasional 'agh'. I would sip my coffee and secretly admire her.

She wanted to be a brain surgeon and she was determined to do so. Through that year, Rebecca tried to get as many scholarships she could.

"...E-x-h-a-u-s-t-e-d."

Rebecca, she tried so hard. She tried out for every scholarship and every extracurricular activity she could possibly do. A's on all her report cards.

She was striving to be the perfect child.

Her family and teachers, everyone was pushing her so hard. She told me she didn't sleep, ever. Why didn't anyone notice the bags that hung under her eyes? Did people really not notice how frail she started to look?

They didn't know how she felt on the inside or how much she really tried like I did.

"...D-o-p-p-e-l-g-a-n-g-e-r."

She was just like me.

Messy hair, anxiety and ever so paranoid. We were the same person essentially. We could finish each other's sentence and not even blink an eye. It was like we were one person at one time and somehow we were split apart like amoebas.

It was love at first sight for me. When I first met her, I knew we'd never grow apart. It was something out of a movie. I never felt more complete by her side. Is that what a soul mate is?

"...A-g-o-r-a-p-h-o-b-i-c."

I think people with extreme anxiety are a rare species. Paranoia causes so much heart-break. Jumping from buildings, tying nooses and swallowing a belly full of pills, it's just how we start handle our problems.

I remember her going into hysterics one day in gym class, she yanked me away from the crowd and with tears in her eyes she asked, "Am I good enough?"

It was the very beginning when I noticed something was very wrong. Like, something was looming in the distance.

I was tired of watching her get pushed; wore her out mentally and physically. No matter what I could do or say, it wouldn't have stopped her from working harder. Putting in more effort to run up that hill just to fall and tumble all the way down.

"...H-e-a-r-t."

She'd have panic attacks often. When we were alone in my room, I could hear her breathing go from a low sigh to loud gasps. She would crawl into my lap and clutch onto me like her life depended on it. Her breathing would be erratic and I was the only person who could calm her down.

She had a weak heart, at least that's what she told me. Cardiomyopathy.

She had a long scar that spanned across the bottom of shoulder-blade. Although, I've never seen it. I've wanted to see it but she was prone to panic against my advances.

But I've felt it. I've ran my fingers across that curved scar.

I was always ever so gentle with her, like she was fine china. I didn't want to break her.

If I ever hurt her, I would just die.

"...T-o-d-a-y."

Today was the big day.

The day that she had been looking forward to for two months. She had worked tirelessly for two whole months. She was made for this, standing on stage and spelling things. With three people left, she held her hands close, whispering quickly before approaching the microphone.

"...P-e-r-s-e-v-e- a… No wait! I mean, p-e-r-s-e-v-e-r-a-n-c-e."

I smiled to myself, looking at Rebecca as she received her bronze award. I clapped and cheered louder than anyone there.

I was honestly truly happy for her. All that work and she was awarded with something. Something she could physically hold in her hands. Something to show off her achievements. Her features seemed disappointed as she stood there holding the small trophy with the rest of the winners.

After they were congratulated, she stepped off the stage. She didn't take her seat with her family. She just kept walking, right out of the double doors.

Well, that wasn't good.

I got up from my seat, following her as she hurried through the building, slipping through a back alley exit. I swallowed, keeping up with her steady pace.

I opened the door shakily. "Rebecca? What's wrong?"

I saw her back towards me as she sat on the concrete steps. Her breaths weren't coming to her easy, she was on the verge of a panic attack. She didn't even have to say anything. It was like watching a nuclear power plant start to overheat and on the verge of meltdown.

I started over to her side, plopping on the stairs beside her. She glared at the small trophy in her hands before flinging it at the brick wall. I flinched as the metal crashed to the ground in a broken mess.

"I worked incredibly hard for this. I spent months studying. I knew every word by heart. I messed up on one word. I-I… how could I have been so stupid? P-e-r-s-e… " she stopped, whimpering, rubbing her arm.

"You did great. Aren't you proud of yourself?" I nudged her with my elbow with a grin. "You were amazing as always. So what if you got third? You made nationals! You did something a lot of people wouldn't be able to do."

"Tweek, I didn't win first. My father's probably so angry at me- I- I-" her breath hitched as she started rubbing her eyes furiously. "I needed first."

"Aren't you tired of pushing yourself all the time?" I grimaced. "You're running yourself ragged."

Her eyes met mine as a sound was caught in her throat. She hacked and coughed into her hands.

Why couldn't I have prevented it?

The next thing I knew, she had wiggled her way into my embrace, snuggling close. "I have to do better than my brother. It's expected of me. My brother never got third but I did. I failed my family and I failed myself."

"You didn't."

I leaned down, pecking her forehead... I felt something on my lips. It was salty and... I knew something wasn't right. She was sweating profusely.

Why didn't I do something?

"You're perfect, 'Becca."

"You-" She groaned, stripping out of her sweater, unbuttoning part of her blouse. "-you're perfect too. I've never met anyone like you. You make me feel calm. Yo-you're predictable."

Why didn't I ask what was wrong?

"There has been something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Rebecca studied me closely.

"I don't want to be friends anymore. I want to date you. I just really, really like you." I said meekly. "I don't know how you feel but -AGH-"

She let out a fluttery laugh, holding back another loud noise.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say..." her face contorted. "Ow... ow!" Rebecca grasped her arm.

"What's wrong?"

She hunched over, her lungs rattling loudly. "M-maybe you should go back inside and get my mom and dad?"

"Jesus Christ, Rebecca!" I felt my hands reach out to her. "Are you okay?"

"Pl-please, Tweek." I stood there in horror as she collapsed in a shaking mess. "Some-something's not right."

"Rebecca?" I felt my bottom lip quiver. I got to my feet, rushing into the door, leaving Rebecca crumbled on the stairs in some dark alley.

Rebecca Cotswolds was an odd girl of seventeen with a weak heart and a defining scar under her shoulder-blade.

She was boring by nature. There weren't many things that were interesting about her. Everything about her spoke homely. Rebecca's hobbies included reading textbooks and writing essays but that never bothered me, she wasn't any pressure. I think that was her charm though. That's what drew me to her. But…

She had this talent I've never seen before, she amazed me.

Some moments we wish we could have done something differently. Like, we could go back in time and change what the outcome was. That was just depressing to think about. What happened, happened for a reason. What's done is done.


End file.
